I Thought You'd Never Ask
by xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx
Summary: Tammy asks IQ to tutor her, and gets a big surprise! IQ/Tammy


A/N: Okay, so this is just a little something I threw together. I absolutely love IQ/Tammy and there's not enough of them! In fact, there's hardly any! So here's a quick IQ/Tammy oneshot. Comment please!

* * *

_BRRIING!!_

_Lunch, finally! _Tammy Smith thought to herself as she sat in the back of her fifth period math class. She wouldn't eat much more than a small salad and water, she knew ("Too many calories make you look fat on camera," Amber had warned), but she looked forward to seeing and talking to all her friends.

"Before you all go, I'll be handing out your last math tests," droned Tammy's teacher, Mr. Snyder. The class stood, collected their papers, and made a mad dash for the cafeteria. Everyone except for Tammy.

"Oh, Tammy...," Mr. Snyder sighed, sitting at his desk and rubbing his temples.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Snyder?" She really wanted to get to lunch.

Mr. Snyder handed her her math test. It was yet another D-. Frustration grew within Tammy. No matter how hard she studied or how much effort she put into her assignments, that was always all the better she could do. Mr. Snyder obviously saw the anger written on her face.

"Tammy," he said gently, "I know how hard you've been working, but..." The next part seemed hard for him to say. "But, if you don't get at least a B+ on next week's mid-term, you're going to fail the class."

Tammy gasped, fighting back tears. "But that means—"

"You'll be off the Corny Collins Show," he finished her sentence grimly. "I'm sorry, Tammy."

She walked out of the classroom silently, in a daze. Then she locked herself in a bathroom stall and had a good cry.

* * *

"Step front, one, two, three! Step back, one, two, three! Step right, one, two, three!" Velma von Tussle's loud voice echoed throughout the set. The members of the Corny Collins Show were learning a new dance for next week's show. Tammy was trying hard to focus, but it wasn't easy. After freshening up and finally leaving the bathroom, she had joined her friends at lunch and acted like everything was fine. She had also put up a face on the bus ride to the studio. But now she was tired of pretending. There had to be somebody she could turn to. Tammy was so caught up in her thoughts that she went right when she should've gone left, and the next thing she knew she was flat on her face.

"Watch it, klutz!" Amber hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry!" Tammy whispered back, mortified.

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Velma shouted. As Tammy made her way to the dressing room, Velma caught up with her. "Just what were you thinking out there!?" she demanded.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't—"

"No, of course you weren't! You are just lucky we weren't on live! Make sure to come with a clear head to tomorrow's rehearsal, you got it?" Tammy nodded meekly.

"Good." Velma stalked away.

By that time, most of the Council Members had gone home. Except for IQ. He was standing by Tammy's mirror.

"Hey, Tam," he said when she approached. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tammy looked up at her friend. "Well...no. Not at all."

He looked concerned. What's the matter?"

She sighed again. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure, Tam."

She sighed again, a sad little sigh. "I'm failing math, IQ. And Mr. Snyder told me that if I don't get at least a B+ on the mid-term next week, I'll fail the class, and then—" she choked up, "and then I'll be off the show!" She burst out crying.

"Oh, Tammy, don't cry!" IQ whispered. He pulled her into an awkward embrace. He was book smart, sure, but girls? That was one subject he had never fared well in.

Tammy sniffled and wiped her eyes. She pulled back and looked at IQ. "IQ, could you tutor me? I mean, it's okay if you can't, but I'll pay you and—"

He cut her off, "Tammy I'd love to. And don't you even think about offering me money for it!" He smiled and Tammy smiled back.

"OH, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, hugging him tightly. When they pulled apart she said, "You have got to be the nicest person...well, EVER!"

"Well maybe not ever, but definitely on this show," teased IQ.

Tammy giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. "You better be quiet. Before you know it, you'll turn into the male version of Amber!"

IQ feigned terror. "NEVER!" he cried.

Tammy laughed again. "Seriously though, you're the best. You're an awesome dancer, a great friend, you're really smart, and you always make me laugh. Is there anything you can't do?"

IQ just looked at her. Should he tell her that the one thing he was incapable of doing was asking her out? That no matter how many times he practiced it in front of the mirror, the question "Will you go out with me?" never seemed to form when she was near him? That he was completely in love with her and had been for years?

Tammy became acutely aware of the silence between them. "IQ?"

"You're amazing!" he blurted out, and then his eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?" Tammy stuttered, shocked.

"You're amazing," IQ repeated. "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And you're smart and funny and caring and I love you. I love everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your laugh, the way your nose gets all wrinkled when you smile. And your smile! Gosh, your smile could light up outer space!" He was babbling now, he knew it, but IQ just couldn't stop. "I love how you can find the best in any situation and I love the way I feel when I'm with you. I even love your footsteps! Most girls have these loud, annoying footstep, but your's are quick and quiet, but if you closely, you can hear them and they're adorable! I've been wanting to ask you out for the longest time, but for some reason when you're around, I forget the words. So, before I lose my nerve: Will you go out with me Tammy?" IQ took a deep breath. He'd just said all the things he had always wanted to tell her in less than a minute.

Tammy just stood staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open. _She's probably still processing what I just said_ he thought to himself. _I talked so fast not even the human brain could keep up with me._ But the silence grew.

"Well..." IQ said staring at his feet, his heart sinking. Obviously his feelings were not returned. He started to walk away when Tammy grabbed his arm. He turned around as her lips pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and really got into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, IQ just stared at her.

"Oh, IQ," she said softly, "you just said all the things _I've_ felt for _you_ since freshman year!"

IQ could've sworn he felt his heart stop. "So, does that mean you'll go out with me?!" he said, growing more and more excited.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "I thought you'd never ask!" Then, they leaned in for another, more passionate kiss.

P.S. Tammy passed her math mid-term with flying colors!


End file.
